


be with me & i'll always be with you

by cursebreakker



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjob in a car, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Dom! Ben Solo, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Porn with Feelings, Rey loves it, Roleplay, ben does everything she wants, ben's mouth is a potty, rey is a horny beast, spoiler: no real cheating, these babies are ROMANTIC and also horny, unsafe sex but no pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursebreakker/pseuds/cursebreakker
Summary: “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” he teases.Rey cocks her head to the side, considering. “Only if we go back to my place and fuck on my husband’s bed.”“You’re such a slut.” He shakes his head. “Okay, I’ll cum all over his pillow for you.”She lets out a mellifluous giggle, eyes shining. “Yes, please.”Where Rey fools around with a tall dark stranger in a bar.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 46
Kudos: 398





	be with me & i'll always be with you

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS HAPPENED. it's my first reylo smut ficlet so please leave a kudos and comment if you like it. 
> 
> I'd also like to thank Mena (loveh1mwasred) and Iza (adamdriveruwu) for making me lovely moodboards. 
> 
> This is smut, pure smut. Be warned. 
> 
> TW: light choking, ben's dirty mouth and domineering attitude.

She’s been exchanging glances with the tall dark stranger the whole night. Her wedding ring feels heavy in the front pocket of her jeans, she’s been sipping on Margaritas while his eyes keep coming back to her. His chest is wide, deliciously sculpted if the white t-shirt he’s wearing is any indication of the physique lying beneath it, she has to practically force her eyes away whenever he meets her with his smoldering gaze. 

It’s not a surprise when he approaches her. She’s well into her cups, her laughter is loose and her smile is bright when he leans against the lip of the bar with his elbows and nestles close to her. 

“I’ve been watching you,” he says in a low voice. It sends shivers down her spine, that voice is so incredibly rich and dark, it immediately takes her to the bedroom. 

She cocks her head to the side, feeling her hair slide over her shoulder with the motion. “See anything you like?” 

The man’s eyes, already dark brown, seem to darken even more at the tone of voice she uses. She’s entirely aware of the sultriness in her voice and she’s not ashamed of it. For one night only she wants to let go, to feel the hands and whispers of someone else against her skin. 

“You have no idea.” 

She smiles, then takes his hand in hers. She threads her fingers through his, feeling the weight of his stare at the side of her face. 

“What’s your name?” She whispers. 

“You can call me Kylo.” 

A demure smile. “I’m Rey.” 

The tips of Kylo’s fingers graze her neck, studying the shape and feeling the rapid beating of her pulse there. “That’s a beautiful name,” he says. “For a beautiful girl.” 

Rey feels the breath hitch in her throat when his other hand slides up her thigh, his thumb gracing the very edge of where she’d already began to ache for filling. She hums her approval, pulling him closer by the fabric of his t-shirt. He comes willingly, wrapping his arms around her waist and nestling himself between her legs. 

“We should probably find somewhere more private,” she whispers in his ear. “I don’t want to scandalize the people in here.” 

Kylo nips her ear. “This top you’re wearing is scandalous enough. I can practically see your tits.” 

“Do you like it?” 

“What do you think?” At this he pushes his bulging crotch against her palm, letting out a breath when he feels her fingers tracing the line of his cock over the fabric. Kylo grabs her wrist, pushing it away gently. “Let’s go.”

Rey gets up from her barstool and allows him to guide her out of the crowded bar. She feels eyes on her as she slithers through the throng of people, but her vision is entirely focused on the back of the man leading her away. She feels the strength of his grip on her hand, revels in the darkness she sees in his eyes and the purpose on his face. She knows this man will fuck her until she’s hoarse and she can barely wait. 

Absentmindedly, Rey feels the contour of her wedding ring in the front of her pocket. But there’s no remorse in what she’s doing, there’s only the here and the now. She leaves the ring alone, forgotten like all traces of that life. She’s not a married woman tonight, she’s Rey Johnson again and she’s out on the prowl. 

Kylo walks her to his car, it’s a sleek model of a very expensive car and black like his hair. She lets her fingers run the side of the vehicle, feeling the cold metal under her touch and the exhilaration of riding in the passenger seat of a stranger’s car. Rey turns to look at his face, he’s watching her with what she can only identify as hunger. 

“Nice ride,” she tells him, hand on the door handle. 

He puts his hand over hers, gently prying her fingers away. “Allow me,” he says and opens the door for her. 

“Such manners,” she teases. “Chivalry isn’t dead, after all.” 

He gives her a small smile before closing the door. She watches as he rounds the front of the car and enters on the driver’s side, big hands landing on the steering wheel and squeezing it tightly under his grip. She can tell he’s barely holding on. 

“Can I repay your kindness?” Rey asks, but she doesn’t wait to hear the answer. She’s already bending over his lap and rubbing his crotch with one hand while the other draws circles and other geometrical forms on his tight stomach. 

“ _Shit,”_ he hisses between closed teeth. “Honey, people can see us.” 

She’s already unbuckling his belt and laying kisses on every visible patch of skin she can see. Kylo’s fingers bury in her hair once she finally finds his semi-hard dick, she pumps it slowly all while she kisses and licks his balls. Rey looks up through her lashes, grinning when she sees that his head is thrown back against the headrest and his eyes are tightly shut as if he’s holding himself back from letting go. 

But she wants him to let go. She takes the head of his quickly hardening cock into her mouth and his hips buck forward, she takes the extra few inches into her mouth with an approving hum in the back of her throat. Kylo’s fingers dig into her scalp, he’s so close to letting go...she can feel it in the way his breathing has become erratic and the curses he’s letting out under his breath. 

Rey straightens, pumping his cock with her hand, and lands a gentle kiss on his lips. She meets his eyes, then whispers: “Let go, baby.” 

She can see the moment his resolve snaps. His eyes turn black like tar and he curls his lips, then he pushes her head roughly back to his lap and she’s smiling when she takes the head of his cock back into her mouth. Kylo is huffing and puffing, pushing his hips up and his cock further into her mouth and soon she’s gagging on it and coming back for air. He brings her face to face with him, grips her cheeks with one hand and kisses her hard. 

“Back to sucking,” he says in a hoarse voice and gently nudges her head back to his lap. 

Rey obeys dutifully. She can’t take the entire length of him in her mouth without gagging, so she keeps one hand firmly holding the base of his cock as her mouth works at his head and as far as it can go down on him. She pumps with her hand, alternating from a tight grip to a more relaxed grip and soon he’s panting above her, his hips rocking harder under her. She lets him hold her head and fuck her mouth, he pushes his entire cock in and she gags, he pulls back and a string of her spit links them both. She loves the messiness of it. 

Kylo thrusts a few more times inside her mouth, she closes her eyes and takes it like a good girl and he keeps breathing it under his breath: “What a good girl, such a good girl, take everything.” She’s wetter with every phrase that comes out of his dirty mouth. Before he comes, he pulls out and she feels the hotness of his cum on her face and hears the muttered _shit_ under his breath. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make such a mess.” He leans over her and opens the glove compartment taking out a few tissues he keeps there. She gives him an amused look, but takes the tissues without complaint and cleans up her face. 

“Whoever put those in there is very ingenious,” Rey says with a secretive smile. 

“Yeah, we kept having accidents like this.” 

Rey cocks an eyebrow. “We?” 

“My wife and I,” he says. “She’s a little messy when she’s giving me head, I think that’s something you both have in common.” 

Rey laughs. “Is that so?” 

“Yes.” He puts himself back inside his pants and looks up through the windshield, thankfully nobody seemed to have seen them getting nasty in the front seat of the car. “Where to now?” 

“You know, I’m married too," Rey says in a conversational tone.

He tilts his head to look at her. “Are you?” 

There’s amusement in his eyes. She smiles back. “I guess I’m not the only filthy cheater in this scenario.” 

“Where is it?” He points to her ring finger, there’s a very fine line there where her wedding ring normally sits. 

“I hid it.” 

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” he teases. 

Rey cocks her head to the side, considering. “Only if we go back to my place and fuck on my husband’s bed.” 

“You’re such a slut.” He shakes his head. “Okay, I’ll cum all over his pillow for you.” 

She lets out a mellifluous giggle, eyes shining. “Yes, please.” 

Rey fishes for her wedding ring in the front pocket of her jeans, she pulls the gold band and drops it into his open palm. The piece of jewelry looks ridiculously small in his large palm, he brings it closer to his face to inspect the inscription inside the band. 

“I’ll always be with you,” he reads the pretty letters engraved inside the gold band. Rey smiles fondly at the words. Kylo looks at her, then fishes a similar golden wedding band from his pocket. 

She brings the ring closer to her eyes, reading the delicate words there. “Be with me.” When she looks back at him, she catches the little smile playing in his lips. “You love her?” 

“With every breath I take.” 

“Is that so?” Rey quirks a smile and leans forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. “And why are you here with me, then?” 

“Because my wife is a kinky slut who loves to roleplay,” he whispers against her lips. “And that only makes me love her more.” 

Rey melts against his chest, his arms wrap around her and pull her onto his lap, she lays her head over his heart and hears the calming melody of its beating. She could sleep here, in this man’s arms. 

“You were supposed to keep up the ruse for longer,” she breathes onto his neck. “I wanted Kylo to fuck me on my husband’s bed.” 

“He can still do that.” He smiles and plants a kiss at the top of her head. “Tonight’s yours, baby.” 

“It’s _ours_ , Ben. Five years.” 

Ben, who is also Kylo, smiles down at her and kisses the tip of her nose. “Five years of you fucking my evil twin behind my back.” 

Rey laughs. “You know you like it.” 

“I’m not complaining, not when you’re such a good little slut for him.” 

She shivers in his arms. “I love when you say those things.” 

Ben leans down and plants a kiss on her lips. “And I love you.” 

“Can we still go home and fuck?” Rey grinds against her husband’s lap, enjoying the feel of his cock already beginning to perk up for round two. 

“As if we could spend tonight doing anything else.” 

Rey plops back onto the passenger’s seat and gives him a mischievous smile. 

“Then drive, Kylo.” 

Rey slides both their rings into the pocket of her jeans, keeping them safe for the time being. Ben grins, turns the key on the ignition and drives out into the traffic.

Later, when they’re finally in their home, he takes her out of the car and carries her in bridal style to the front steps of their house. 

“Just like that day five years ago,” he says when they step through the doorstep and he gently let her down on the floor. 

“You remember what else we did that night?” Rey winds her arms around his neck and smiles against his kiss. 

“On our _wedding_ night?” Ben hums his approval when Rey slips her top over her head, standing in her bra in front of him. He brings his large hands to cup her breasts, kissing her collarbone before kissing the swell of each breast. “I remember there was a lot of kissing.” 

“And?” Rey gasps when she feels Ben unclasp her bra and throw it aside, it falls somewhere in their living room and she has to remember to collect it tomorrow before his parents come for brunch. 

“I could show you what else,” he says against the skin between her breasts. 

“Please.” 

Ben bends and picks the back of Rey’s legs and pulls her up into his arms, she instinctively wraps them around his body and opens up her mouth for his tongue. She feels his hands roaming her back, tracing fire down her spine until they land firmly on her ass and _squeeze_. Many years of practice have him climbing up the stairs with Rey wrapped around his torso like a koala wrapped around a tree branch, she trails kisses on the slope of his neck and nips at his ears until he drops her onto the mattress of their king size bed. 

“Off with this.” He unbuttons her jeans and help her slip out of it, kissing every inch of skin being revealed to his eyes. “I love your legs.” 

Rey giggles. “Such a particular taste.” 

“I love when they’re wrapped around me, your cute little feet digging into my ass to fuck you harder,” he says against her belly. “I’m already hard again, you make me act like a teenager.” 

She holds his head between both hands, burying her fingers on his silky dark hair. “I cheated on you tonight, tell me how you’ll make me pay.” 

Ben’s eyes darken. “What did you do?” 

“I sucked another guy’s dick, his name was Kylo and he made me feel like a dirty slut.” 

Ben flips Rey onto her stomach on the bed, palms landing on her ass before he slaps both cheeks. “You like being treated like a slut?” 

“ _Yes_.” 

Another slap, this one a bit harder. Rey closes her eyes and fists the bed’s duvet on both hands, she deserves being punished and it feels _so good_. Ben sits on the bed; she watches with the corner of her eyes as he kicks off his shoes and strips off his shirt and pants. Soon he’s sitting at the edge of the bed naked as the day he was born, his dick already at half-mast and begging for her to touch him. She’s about to reach out with her hand and do just that when Ben takes her wrist and holds it above her head, he takes her other wrist and does the same leaning over her body just far enough away that she has to arch her spine to try to meet his skin. He flips her onto her back again, kissing her neck and sucking small lovebites in the delicate skin there.

“I want to feel your skin on mine.” She says as much, but Ben is looking down at her with hooded eyes. 

“First, your punishment.” 

Ben lets go of her wrists and gets up, she’s about to follow him like a moth drawn to a flame but he pushes her back down. “Don’t move,” he orders. 

She watches as he goes to their walk-in closet, butt naked—and how she loves the view—and comes back with a blood red tie wrapped around his fist. Rey smiles coyly, offering her wrists to him willingly. Ben takes the tie and gently wraps it around her wrists, he gives it a tight knot, but leaves enough space for her blood to flow and for her skin not to bruise. He pushes her wrists back up, holding them above her head and kisses the tip of her nose. “Keep these here.” 

When she doesn’t say anything, he pinches one of her nipples. “What do you say?” 

Rey gasps, arches into his touch. She’s so wet there’s no way there isn’t a puddle staining her duvet, but she needs to play by his rules if she wants to find her release tonight, so she says: “Yes, sir.”

Another pinch, this time the other nipple. “Yes, sir, _what_?” 

“Yes, sir, I won’t move my wrists.” She practically cries out. 

“Good girl.” 

He kneels on the floor at the edge of the bed and pulls her body down to meet him, her legs opening and resting over his shoulders as his hands palm her breasts. Ben gives equal attention to each nipple, teasing and pinching and rolling it between his fingers. Rey’s already squirming under his ministrations just from that. She wants to ask him for more, but she knows that if she asks for it, he’ll only take more time in giving it to her. 

But that doesn’t stop him from teasing. “Tell me what you want,” he says with a rasp to his voice. 

Rey shakes her head, biting on her lower lip to avoid crying out. But she can’t hide the little moans that escape her throat, or the hums of approval when his fingers start sliding up and down her slit already soaked for him. 

“You can’t hide your desire from me,” he says and she feels his breath _there_ where she wants him the most. Involuntarily, her legs wrap around his neck and try to bring his mouth closer, but he manages to flee her hold with a chuckle. “Tell me.” 

His thumb slides in just enough to rend her breathless, she lets her eyes roll to the back of her head and revels in the feeling only his fingers bring. Ben’s clever mouth lands on her pubic bone and he starts laying wet kisses there, stopping just short of her clitoris. He won’t give her what she needs until she says it. 

“Please, _please_ , Ben, this is torture!” 

He nips the skin of her inner thigh; Rey cries out and buckles her hips forward, feeling his hot breath over her lower lips. 

“It’s supposed to be. Have you forgotten you sucked someone else?” 

“No! _No_ , it was you silly,” Rey blabbers, her brain has long since gone into complete shutdown; all she can compute is the feeling of his hands and his lips and his skin on her skin. “We roleplay, forgot?” 

“I don’t think so, Rey.” Ben leans over her body, his hand closing around her neck as he whispers the words against her mouth. “I think you’re a whore that cheated on your husband and now that he found out he’s going to punish you for _hours_.” 

She feels a shiver run down her spine, she meets his eyes in the dimly lit room and smiles. “Yes, and I would’ve fucked him in our bed too.” 

Rey’s head flies to the side and heat blooms in her cheek where Ben slapped her. She grins, licking her lips and moving her hips up to try to meet his erection, but one of his large hands pushes her back down holding onto her hipbone firmly. 

“You’re such a whore, I can’t believe I married you.” 

Rey whispers back. “You love it.” 

Ben’s lips fall onto the cheek he’d just slapped, it wasn’t a strong blow, but it was enough to offer some truth to their roles at play. He was the cheated husband here, and she was the wife who’d take the punishment and thank him for it later. Rey lost count of how many times they’d played these roles, but she never tired of it. Something about Ben losing control and ordering her around, it was too hot. 

His hands travel down her body, he slightly presses down on her neck before exploring her breasts and then dipping between her legs. Ben’s mouth closes over one breast, he sucks it into his mouth and it fits inside completely; Rey watches as his eyes fall closed and he licks her skin as if it’s the tastiest thing he’s ever had the pleasure of trying. The tips of his hair tickle her skin, she wants to bury her fingers on it, but her wrists are still above her head; immobile. 

He trails a string of kisses to the other breast, doing the same to it and suckling and biting and making Rey moan louder with every lick of his tongue against her nipple. After he’s satisfied his appetite, he lands a row of kisses down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her belly button before stopping just above her pubic bone. 

She lets out a cry when she feels his thumb pressing down on her clitoris, massaging it from side to side just the way she likes it. “You’re so wet,” he whispers against her cunt. “I want to lick you until you forget your name.” 

“Do it, please!” She’s been reduced to nerve endings and all she feels is Ben, Ben, Ben all over her body, inside her bloodstream. He’s everywhere, even in the air she breathes, the smell of his cologne with woody undertones is there, the scent of the sweat on his skin or the mint in his breath, her smell on his tongue, she can smell it all. 

Ben nips her clitoris with his teeth, hard enough to make her scream. 

“Do it, please, _what_?” 

“Please, sir, lick me.” She meets his eyes; he’s kneeling between her legs once more and he has a positively dangerous look to him. Somehow, she gets even wetter. 

He bends over her and licks her stomach. “Here?” 

She squirms, lifting her hips up. “No, sir.” 

Ben licks the juncture of her leg and thigh next. “Here?” She can feel the smile in his smug face. She’d smile back if she wasn’t so damn _hot_. 

“Closer, sir, but no.” 

Finally, he gives a long lick from the bottom of her cunt up to her clit. She sighs and screams at the same time, not knowing how she managed to do that. 

“Here?” 

“Yes, _yes_ , sir.” Rey buckles her hips, thrusting her cunt into his face. “Keep going, please.” 

He does it again, wringing a high-pitched wail from Rey’s throat. She’d be ashamed of it if he hadn’t heard it many times before. Ben laps her cunt with his tongue, giving special attention to her clit while his thick middle finger slides into her. She’s rocking against him, fucking his middle finger like there’s no tomorrow and when she’s finally peaking, when her climax is just around the corner, she commits the mistake of moving her wrists and burying her fingers in his dark curls. 

Ben immediately draws back, his mouth indecently wet with her and eyes glazed over. He rasps out: “What have I told you?” 

Rey gulps. “Not to move my wrists.” 

Ben picks up her bound wrists and puts them over her head once more. “And what did you just do?” 

“Moved my wrists, sir.” She could cry, she knows now that he’ll draw out her orgasm even more. Already she can feel the electric currents that just moments ago lit her bloodstream receding and leaving cold, unsatisfied energy behind. 

“We can’t have you disobeying me again.” 

“I won’t, sir, I _swear_.” 

Ben leans close. “You do?” She gasps when she feels his cock at her entrance, she pushes against it and feels his head crowning her. “Ah, you do.” 

Without preamble, flips Rey back onto her stomach and presses his weight over her. She hums with approval, every nerve ending in her body attuned to his skin touching her, the hard ridges of his muscles crowding her and making her feel so small in his arms. 

“I tire of this,” he breathes and squeezes her ass cheeks with his hands. “I’m going to fuck you now, Rey.” 

“Please, sir.” 

Ben gathers her hair in a makeshift ponytail and pulls her head back, his mouth finding the pulse in her neck. “How much do you want it?” 

“ _So much_ , you have no idea, sir.” 

“What about that guy you sucked? Did he return the favor?” 

He knows he didn’t, he was there. He still hasn’t returned the favor if her trembling body begging for relief is any indication. She shakes her head, unable to form coherent sentences any longer. She just wants to feel. 

“You’re telling me he used you like the dirty slut that you are?” His words are harsh and his breath is hot on her ear, she shivers all over with want. 

She nods her head, whimpering when she feels his cock rubbing between her butt cheeks. 

Then, he enters her. Rey feels her eyes roll to the back of her head, he pushes inside slowly, gently even, and she feels his hipbones hitting against her ass. She’s moaning, pushing back against him and fisting the duvet’s cotton fabric in her hands to keep them from moving. When he picks up the pace and she can hear the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin and his cock slipping in and out of her wet cunt, she bites down on the duvet’s soft material to keep from crying out too loudly. 

“This fucking cunt is mine,” he growls, enunciating each word with a thrust of his hips. “You’re so wet for me, Rey, listen to how wet you are.” 

And she’s hearing it, loud and clear. Ben is doubled over her; he fucks her like an animal and his grunts are just hoarse enough to make her sigh in pleasure. She loves to hear him, she loves it even more when he’s speaking. 

Ben pulls her hips up and presses the palm of his hand against her stomach, feeling her squirm against him. He hits just the right spot inside of her and she cries out, then he finds her clit with his clever, clever fingers and begins to stimulate it to the point where she’s seeing stars. Her climax comes and goes too quickly, she lets out an anguished cry at that. 

Thankfully, Ben is so attuned to her body that he knows the little tremor he just felt going through her body isn’t enough to quench her thirst. He’s been teasing and adding fuel to her fire for too long, she needs more to satisfy her. He flips her onto her back, she protests as he exits her, but quickly shuts up when he covers her mouth with his. Rey still has her wrists above her head, but he’s sick of it, he wants to feel her hands on his back, her nails digging into his skin. 

He reaches up and starts undoing the knot there, cursing himself for being so good at tying things up. Rey smirks up at him, kissing his neck and sucking on his Adam’s apple. When she’s finally free, she keeps her wrists immobile above her head and looks up at him with eyes he’d call innocent if he didn’t know any better. 

“Can I move my wrists now, sir, or is this a trick?” 

Ben lowers his mouth to her ear and whispers. “Drag your fucking nails down my back as I fuck you raw.” 

Rey has the audacity to giggle at a moment like this. He looks down at her with warm affection in his eyes, then he kisses her lips. “Please, my love.” 

“As you wish, sir.” 

He plants a kiss on her forehead and slowly enters her again, watching her face as every inch of his cock gets swallowed by her hungry cunt. Rey digs her nails in his shoulder blades only to drag them down his back, leaving red, angry marks until she reaches his ass. Her legs are wrapped around his body, her feet pushing his ass to fuck her harder and her hands squeezing his butt cheeks just for the sake of it. 

Ben thrusts a couple more times before collapsing over her and rolling to the side, pulling her to straddle him. Rey eagerly hops back onto his dick, the look in her eyes hungry as she goes after her own release. She’s a feral animal above him, hair a wild mess and bopping up and down just like her breasts. He loves this view of her, the completely unhinged Rey Solo. 

“Rey, slow down, my love,” he says through gritted teeth, already thinking about dirty dishes and toilet bowls to keep himself from cumming. He’s had to learn clever ways to keep his climax at bay, the first time he’d entered Rey he’d lasted an embarrassingly short time so, he promised himself that would never happen again. But sometimes he still slips and finishes so quickly he has to hide his face in her neck while she giggles and kisses the top of his head, twining her fingers through his hair and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. 

Fuck, he loves her so much his chest hurts. 

Rey completely ignores him, instead she rides him harder. She’s lost in him, in the feel of his cock sliding in and out of her cunt, in the way his hips lift to meet her and her nails dig into his chest; she’s lost on the noises that come out of his mouth, the scent of sex and sweat permeating the room; she’s lost in the love she has for him. Slowly, she can feel her climax building. It’s a wave, a tall wave that climbs up her legs and wraps around her womb, squeezing tight. 

“Rub my clit,” she breathes out. She forgets to add the sir, but right now she’s in control. Ben is at her mercy and he’s looking up at her like she’s his sun and he’s been freezing for way too long. “Do it.” 

His fingers find the bundle of nerves nestled at the top of her cunt and start rubbing, circular motions, side to side, up and down, everything she likes. She buckles against his ministrations, but she doesn’t stop riding him, in fact, she rides even harder. 

“Rey, I’m cumming.” 

She quickens her pace, panting and bracing herself over him. Ben grunts and thrusts up once, twice and then she feels his hot cum inside her. That wave that had been approaching finally breaks and brings everything down with it, her nerve endings are lit and she’s trembling like a bamboo stick above her husband’s chest; he has his thick arms wrapped around her and the warmth of his body contributes even more for her pleasure. 

She feels at home. 

He’s kissing the side of her face, trailing her cheek with the back of his hand. She smiles at him, kissing him back with the same fervor. 

“I love you, Rey.” He’s so serious, she brings her fingers to the worry lines in his forehead, smoothing them away. 

“I love you, too.” She kisses him on the mouth, letting her tongue twirl around his for a moment before pulling back. “More than you can imagine.” 

He’s still inside her, but going flaccid. She climbs off him and nestles against his chest, burying her face in his neck and sniffing his musky scent after sex. “I love your smell,” she says. “I could spend all day sniffing your neck.” 

He chuckles, pushing her head away just enough to plant a peck on her lips. “You’re so weird.” 

“But you love it,” she quips back. 

“Yes,” he says. “Yes, I do.” 

Rey’s head quirks up then, she smiles and disentangles herself from his embrace with a soft chuckle when he protests. He watches her cute little ass move around the room, she crouches before their piles of clothes and fishes for something in the pockets of her pants. When she comes back to him, she has a sly smile on her face and two golden rings on the palm of her hand. 

“Remember these?” 

Ben smiles affectionately, picking up his larger ring. “How could I forget? They cost a fortune.”

She playfully slaps his chest, giggling as she gives him her ring and picks his from his hand. “C’mon stop playing, this is not over yet.” 

He sits up on the bed, facing her. “Another five years tradition?” 

“You know it.” 

Ben picks up her delicate left hand, tracing the place where her ring goes. Suddenly, he feels the weight of his love for this woman before him hitting him like a ten-ton truck; his breath hitches on his throat as he meets her large green eyes looking at him expectantly. It’s time to say their vows again. 

“Rey, my friend, my lover,” he begins, choking up on the next words. “my soon-to-be wife.” Ben is transported back to this same day five years ago; his suit was too hot for his overly anxious body and he felt like everyone could see him sweating like a pig. He’d never been good with public speeches, always choosing to hide along the sidelines and let others speak for him. He’d met Rey this way. “Ever since you first came into my life, I knew you were the one.” She’s tearing up, just like she did all those years ago. “It might’ve taken you a little longer than me to realize this truth, but once you finally did you made me the happiest man alive. There are no words in this language or any others that can express what I feel for you, it’s too much and it’s agonizing, but it’s a good agony. The best type of agony, the type I want to feel for the rest of my days because I know that as long as I feel it, I’m loving you.” Rey holds his face and kisses him slowly, prying his mouth open and letting her tongue gently dance with his. “This wasn’t what happened, Mrs. Solo.” 

She giggles. “Just skip to the end.” 

With a sigh, he obeys. “I want to be with you always, and I will be. As long as you’ll have me.” He slides the ring onto her finger, kissing her hand. “And I can’t believe how lucky I am that you gave me the time of day. Thank you, my love, for accepting me and doing your best to love my sorry behind.” She laughs, just like she did then. “I couldn’t very well say ass in front of everyone.” 

Rey looks at him with adoration in her eyes. “No, you couldn’t.” She leans in and kisses him once more and she loses herself in his kiss, it’s only when he palms her breast that she’s brought back to reality. “Okay, my turn now.” 

She positions herself in front of her and tries her best to keep a serious face. But she’d never managed to keep a straight face when Ben’s around, she’s always either laughing with him or at something he did, or she’s gazing lovingly at him, admiring the man she chose for herself. 

“Benjamin.” She stares at him, waiting for him to crack up a smile. He does, and she continues. “I’ll forever be grateful for the way you’ve shown me how completely lost I was in the NY metro. Your kind heart and soul reached out to me when I needed it the most, and we did have a meet cute moment, didn’t we?” He chuckles, it never fails to get him this part. “I don’t even know how we became friends, is not that normal, is it? To become friends with the guy that gives you directions at the subway station. But I did, and I’m so happy about it, too.” 

Ben rubs his thumb over her cheek, smiling softly down at her face. Lovingly. 

“I’m not good with words, Ben, between the two of us you’re the published author with an English major degree. I’ve never been good with words, but you make me want to do better, so this is my poor attempt at writing my own vows.” Rey smiles. “Now that I’ve heard yours, I’m even more embarrassed about mine, but I’ll soldier on.” 

Ben laughs, his eyes crinkling at the corner. She’d improvised that last part on the spot, but year after year she said it as part of her vows because it remained true. 

“All I can offer you is myself, Ben. I can promise you that I’ll be here by your side forever, because there is no one else for me, you’ve ruined me for anyone else you selfish bastard.” They both laugh, she has tears in her eyes by this point. She always does, ever since the first time she said these vows. “But I’d gladly let you ruin me again, day after day, year after year, because there’s no happier place than in your arms. So, be with me and let me be with you. Now, tomorrow and for the rest of our lives.” Rey’s cheeks are wet and tears roll freely down her face as she slips Ben’s ring onto his finger, kissing his hand. 

Ben laces their hands together, wedding band glinting in the moonlight and she’s caught off guard by the intensity in his eyes. She’s never getting used to this, to the amount of love between them. It’s too much. 

“I love you,” she whispers. 

“Forever.” He touches his forehead with hers, and before she knows it, they’re kissing; sealing their vows once more. 

“I think we need to consummate our marriage now,” Rey jokes. 

Ben chuckles. “You’re insatiable, woman.” 

She lifts her hips to grind against his groin, feeling his cock perk up to attention. “But you love it.” 

He brings her left hand to his mouth, crossing their fingers together and kissing her ring. “You know I do.” 


End file.
